The power delivered from an internal combustion engine is directly proportional to the torque applied to the output shaft and the rotary speed. Gasoline, gas or diesel engines designed for two or four cycle operation use a crankshaft and connecting rod in a mechanical system to change the reciprocating motion of the piston to rotary motion of the output shaft. The throw of the crank requires the connecting rod to assume various angles to the direction of moment of the piston.
Angular relation between the lobe of the crank and the piston the transmission of torque is not always efficient and significant losses occur. At top dead center no torque can be transmitteted through the crank and hence a decreased in loss, occurs as the engine goes through the power stroke. The useful work obtained is a function of an ever-changing amount of pressure within the engine combustion chamber multiplied by the infinitely small distance the piston rod and crank have moved at each pressure. This is according to the principle of resultant forces which is at work in the process. During the power stroke of a typical engine, peak pressure within the cylinder are not experienced when the effective moment are between the piston and the crank is at a maximum. This reduces the efficiency and power output of the engine and is the result of the kinematics inherent in the piston-rod-and-crank structure. Various attempts have been made to eliminate one or more of the above discussed, Examples of such proposals follow.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patent Date Patentee ______________________________________ 2,380,778 07/31/45 J. M. Murdock 2,390,558 12/11/45 E. H. Schoen 2,392,921 01/15/46 C. A. Holman 2,407,859 09/17/46 R. S. Wilson 2,477,376 07/26/49 E. Jacobsen 3,021,825 02/20/62 Carcia 4,211,190 07/08/80 Indech 4,301,776 11/24/81 Fleming 4,363,299 12/04/82 Bristol 4,395,977 08/02/83 Pahis ______________________________________
is believed that the engines disclosed in this references do not satisfactorily resolve all the difficulties outlined above and particular do not effectively elimates no torque top dead center and produce greater torque during power stroke.